Supernatural 242-259
by olivialourde
Summary: Continuation of this document... It gets a little weird because I tried something a little new, just to experiment and be creative. My rule is that my Supernatural document is the only one that I write when it comes to SPN fanfic, so I just kind of feel things out as I go along.


_(Sophia is mid-shower when Lucifer appears behind her. She turns around and jumps, startled.)_

Sophia: I'd ask you to avert your eyes, but I doubt you'd listen.

Lucifer: Trust me, Sophia, when I say that you have drawn the attention of more than one angel. You're what I would call… catnip for celestial beings. I think it's the shampoo.

 _(Lucifer looks her up and down, smiling.)_

Sophia: What do you want?

Lucifer: I need your help.

Sophia: In an alternate dimension.

 _(Sophia continues showering. Lucifer looks incredulous.)_

Lucifer: What are you doing?

Sophia: Unlike you, I'm in here for a reason. What do you want?

Lucifer: I heard about Metatron, and I had to come topside. Is it true?

Sophia: He wants to be the new God.

Lucifer: What a loser. The problem is, he could succeed. This is why I need your help, Sophia. Metatron cannot become God. Everything would die.

Sophia: I'm inclined to agree, but I'm not sure why I should help you, or why you would even care.

 _(Sophia begins washing her body with a loofah. Lucifer stares blatantly until she glares him down. In an attempt to show respect, he averts his eyes, staring at her feet.)_

Lucifer: If Metatron destroys Heaven and Earth, what do you think his next move will be? My stomping grounds. I like my stomping grounds, Sophia. The WiFi is great there. I can take down Metatron. The only problem is, I'm weak in this state. I need a different body, a better one. A stronger one, and forgive me, but…

 _(He motions to her, and she laughs.)_

Sophia: You want me to give permission for you to possess me so you can "kill Metatron"? Forgive me, but I have a hard time believing anything you say. I know what you did to Sam Winchester in that Cage.

Lucifer: I can't do any of that to you, Sophia. I can't even hurt you. You have loads more strength than Sam. You're immortal, and you were made by one of the oldest beings in the history of the universe. You can block me from doing any of that. And remember, you control my presence inside you. You can expel me at any time. It's really a win-win for you. You won't even have to drink demon blood to contain me within you.

Sophia: I'll never say yes to you, Lucifer.

Lucifer: You'll still have control over your own body. I'll only come out when it's time to kill Metatron. Plus, you'll have all sorts of new powers with me inside you, Sophia. You could become that killing machine you wanted to be, AND keep your humanity.

 _(Sophia tries to hide that she is interested in his deal now. She rinses herself off one last time and steps out of the shower. Lucifer is still behind her. She wraps her hair in a towel, then her body.)_

Sophia: Sweeten the pot for me, Luci. Make this too good to pass up.

Lucifer: Well, if the threat of me possessing Sam again doesn't motivate you-

Sophia: You can't. He has to give permission. He wouldn't.

Lucifer: He already gave it once. Consider it an open invitation. I can move back in at any time.

Sophia: His body can't sustain you anymore. You'd die with him.

 _(Lucifer looks a little desperate, so he brings out his ace in the hole.)_

Lucifer: I know how to get Castiel's grace back.

 _(Sophia's eyes widen.)_

Sophia: How?! I thought only Metatron did.

Lucifer: Let's just say that, if he happens to die before he can give Castiel his grace back, I know how to get it.

Sophia: Let me make this deal as clear as possible, Luci.

Lucifer: You're calling me Luci. We have pet names. We're getting all familiar now. It's so beautiful, sweetheart. It's like the beginning of a relationship.

Sophia: Shut up. This is the deal, take it or leave it: I will let you possess me, which I am not 100% comfortable with. You will lay dormant until it's time to kill Metatron. You will stay out of my life and you will not act as me in any situation unless it involves Metatron or retrieving Castiel's grace. You will kill Metatron. You will restore Castiel's grace. If anything else happens to Castiel that we couldn't have foreseen, you will help me fix it or bring him back to me. No one will find out about this, and when that scum sucker Metatron is gone, you will get out of me and disappear where I can't find you.

Lucifer: It's a deal.

 _(They shake hands. She stares him down.)_

Sophia: Don't get too comfortable.

 _(She waits, looking at him.)_

Lucifer: You have to verbally give me permission, Sophia.

Sophia: Ugh. Lucifer, I give you permission to uphold the deal we've struck and possess me so that you can kill Metatron.

Lucifer: Thank you, doll.

 _(The room goes dark, and there is a commotion. Sophia groans, waking up clothed on the bathroom floor, hair out of the towel and still wet. Castiel walks in, kneeling down to help her up. They both notice her nosebleed.)_

Castiel: Sophia?

Sophia: I'm fine, Castiel.

 _(She stands up, looking around. She can feel Lucifer's power humming inside her. Castiel takes her by the cheeks.)_

Castiel: Darling?

Sophia: I'm fine. I hit my head on the cabinet again.

 _(Castiel kisses her gently, and she smiles at him, kissing him back. He smiles at her.)_

Castiel: How are you feeling?

Sophia: Stop asking me. I'm better. I'll be better when Metatron isn't on the loose anymore.

Castiel: We'll stop him, Sophia.

 _(She smiles, a little bit sinister.)_

Sophia: We will.

 _(Sophia locks herself in the bathroom, lighting a candle. She chants an incantation, and there is a rumble, and a poof in front of her. Balthazar stands in front of her, smiling.)_

Balthazar: I knew you were sweet on me, Sophia. Am I really back?

Sophia: You are. Alive, full strength, all your power restored.

Balthazar: Wait. It's just you? Castiel didn't do this?

Sophia: Nope. It was me.

Balthazar: You're a witch, Sophia. You don't have that kind of ability.

Sophia: I do.

Balthazar: Something's giving you a boost… or someone. Is it Castiel?

Sophia: Sure!

Balthazar: So I'll just go ask him if this is what he wanted, since he killed me and all.

Sophia: Don't! Please.

Balthazar: Tell me. Why am I here?

Sophia: Well… Ugh.

Balthazar: Spit it out or I go tell your little angelic bonbon everything.

Sophia: I made a deal with the Devil. He's going to take a couple problems off our hands.

 _(Balthazar stares at her. She's not laughing.)_

Balthazar: You're not joking. Luci is actually inside you?

Sophia: No one can know, Balthazar.

Balthazar: I assume you have certain terms for bringing me back.

Sophia: If you want to call them that. I only ask that you not seek revenge on Castiel. You know I'll have no problem killing you again if you do.

Balthazar: What if I have terms?

Sophia: Well, I'm about to sweeten the pot for you. A lot has happened since Castiel killed you. Castiel and I are now cosmically bonded. It's not the wedding we imagined, but it's the closest thing we'll probably ever get.

Balthazar: What do you mean?

Sophia: When Sam Winchester jumped into the pit, a lot changed. We didn't know things would go this way. Raphael is gone, Balthazar. We've lost a lot.

Balthazar: Get to the part where this is all good for me.

Sophia: We couldn't do what we wanted, so we did what we had to. Castiel and I couldn't get married. Our original plan was to change Castiel from an angel to a witch. We had all the rituals, but then things fell apart. Castiel had pulled Sam Winchester from the Cage, but he had lost his soul. We had to make deals and sacrifice almost everything to keep going. Since we haven't been able to change Castiel, we had to make do with a bonding ritual.

Balthazar: So if you're bonded to him, how's he not know that you've got a +1 inside you?

Sophia: He doesn't know my magic. Sometimes, it's messy and chaotic. I'm not as ritualistic and disciplined as my mother. There's a block from revealing Lucifer to him, even if Lucifer is an angel and they are brothers. Anyway, Castiel and I aren't married, and it looks like we never will be. I know what you've thought about me, Balthazar. I know you've always wanted me.

Balthazar: What are you offering, love?

Sophia: One night with me, any way you want it, around the world. We can blow the roof off of Heaven if you like. My only terms are that you help me, and not seek revenge for Castiel.

Balthazar: I can't hold it against Cas. It was business, and I was a loose cannon.

 _(Sophia isn't fooled, but she smiles.)_

Sophia: So we have a deal?

Balthazar: No. It's not a deal, pigeon; I'm not a bloody Crossroads demon. I'm an angel. I can guarantee you that I won't make a move against Castiel. I've always had a soft spot for you. I'll help you. I'll keep your secret. And, when all this is over, you can bet I'll take you up on your offer to have it around the world for one night only. But, I'll have to insist on one more term.

 _(He yanks her close to him by the waist, breathing her in. He pulls her face close to his, close enough to kiss her, but doesn't. She looks up at him.)_

Sophia: Yes?

 _(Balthazar runs a finger from her lips down to the crack of her cleavage. She breathes out quickly, shivering a little.)_

Balthazar: Don't scratch that itch until it's my turn, love. I want to feel all of your pent up sexual frustration when I take you. I want it to be hot. I want Castiel to hear you scream like a banshee no matter where he is.

Sophia: I'm a woman of my word, Balthazar. I'll call for you when I need you.

 _(Balthazar disappears, and Sophia relaxes her muscles. She takes a deep breath, cleaning up the mess on the floor. Lucifer appears in front of her.)_

Lucifer: I always knew Balthy was into you. Like I said, catnip for angels, sweet heart. He was always so shy around you. He'll rock your world, Sophia. You may never have it that good ever again.

 _(Sophia smiles wryly.)_

Sophia: You underestimate your little brother. Castiel may be an angel in the streets, but he's a demon in the sheets.

Lucifer: Go, little brother.

Sophia: Am I hallucinating you?

Lucifer: No, I'm just stretching my legs. Your body is very small. I'm very tall. It gets cramped in there. I normally do it while you're asleep. So, no sex until Balthazar gets his turn. Think you can handle that?

Sophia: I'll make it work. Stay out of my business.

Lucifer: You think I don't know the kind of being you are, Sophia? You can't hold out that long. You natural born witches are beasts in the sack, practically sirens. You got Castiel to rebel without even lifting a finger. Didn't even have to flash him any skin. You might as well go grab Balthy right now and let him nail you, because you can't keep it in your pants that long. Not when there are good looking men around. Don't think I don't know about your past, Sophia. I know how many guys you banged when you were young and alive.

Sophia: Shut up, Luci. Remember, you'll likely still be in me when Balthazar gets there.

 _(Lucifer disappears back into her, and she laughs.)_

 _(Sophia is with Castiel and Sam out in public, picking up some supplies. A former human boyfriend of Sophia's, Mac Cannon, notices her and walks over. He is handsome, charming, charismatic, and all around a great guy. Castiel and Sam instantly hate him.)_

Mac: Sophia?!

Sophia: Mac?!

 _(She jumps into his arms for a hug, and even his hugs piss excellence._

Mac: Is it really you? You look fantastic!

Sophia: Speak for yourself! So what have you been up to?

Mac: Oh, working for my father, so, the family business. You know how it is. What are you up to? Still waitressing at your mom's restaurant?

Sophia: We sold the restaurant.

 _(Sam's face changes. He didn't know Sophia had sold the restaurant. He looks at Castiel, who is glaring at Mac. Sam returns to glaring at Mac as well.)_

Mac: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I've been on the road for a long time.

Sophia: So have I, in a way. I've been a very wayward girl in recent years.

 _(Mac is awkwardly quiet.)_

Mac: You gonna introduce me to your friends?

Sophia: Oh, my God, I am so sorry! Mac, this is Sam, and this is Castiel. Sam is the GM of my new restaurant, and Castiel is my six star chef.

Mac: You finally opened your own restaurant?! Oh, my God, Sophia, that's amazing! It's great to meet you guys! You guys are helping Sophia live one of her biggest dreams.

 _(He shakes their hands, but they aren't particularly friendly. Sophia uses her mind to pinch both of them on the ass, and they snap out of it somewhat.)_

Castiel: It's great to meet you. So how do you two know each other?

Mac: Many moons ago, Sophia was my girlfriend. We only broke up because I went away to college and she went… Where did you go?

Sophia: Prestigious cooking school in France. My mother pulled some serious strings.

Mac: So much cooler than I ever was. I had no business even talking to you, Sophia. You were so out of my league.

Sophia: Ha! Says the guy who was the lead in every musical, had a band, rocked the choir, played basketball, ran track, and played soccer. It didn't hurt that you were probably the best looking guy in school.

 _(Both Sam and Castiel are about to explode from jealousy. Sophia can sense it, so she hands them her stuff with her credit card.)_

Sam: What's this?

Sophia: Just go pay so Mac and I can catch up. Go.

 _(They walk away, giving Mac a stare on the way. Sophia laughs lightly.)_

Mac: They seem like nice guys.

Sophia: Yeah, they didn't like you.

Mac: I didn't think so.

Sophia: It's not your fault. They're protective of me. Someone new, and they get protective.

Mac: Well, you were always surrounded by good looking guys. Are they really guys who work in your restaurant? I know you, Sophia.

Sophia: No. But they are the people closest to me.

Mac: Well, then, you're lucky to be surrounded by such protective guys.

 _(Sophia looks over at the two of them, paying for everything. She smiles.)_

Sophia: You have no idea.

Mac: Well, listen, it was really great to run into you. If you're around, we should grab a drink or coffee.

Sophia: Sure, I'd love to! Here's my card. Give me a call or drop me a text whenever you want to get together.

Mac: Thanks, Sophia. I'd really love it if we could see each other. You really do look fantastic.

Sophia: You look great, too, Mac.

 _(Sam and Castiel walk up to them, bags in hand.)_

Sam: You ready?

 _(Sophia smiles.)_

Sophia: I am. Great to see you, Mac.

Mac: I'll call you this week.

 _(He leans in, kissing her on the mouth. Sam and Castiel nearly explode. Sophia is graceful, smiling at him. He walks in the opposite direction, and they walk outside to the car. Sophia climbs into the driver's seat, smiling. It's obviously killing both of the guys.)_

Sam: So who was that guy?

Sophia: I lost my virginity to Mac after prom. He had no idea what was happening. Witch sex is the same whether I'm human or immortal. I had a vision of a tropical island at sunset, and he literally thought we teleported. He thought I slipped him Quaaludes. It was amazing.

Sam: Sometimes, you are so normal that I just can't deal with it. I didn't even get a prom. You got to lose your virginity at one.

Sophia: I dumped him because I was going into a different kind of education. He couldn't be a part of it.

 _(Castiel has been deep in thought.)_

Castiel: What kind of a name is Mac, anyway?

Sophia: An acronym for his full name: Morgan Anthony Cannon. He was called Mac even in elementary school.

Castiel: So this is the guy you loved before me.

Sophia: I didn't love anyone before you. At least, not the way I love you. I never thought about a future with anyone before you.

Sam: What kind of a name is Morgan, anyway?

Sophia: Shut up, Sam. You're just jealous because he's normal.

Sam: I hate it when you read my mind, Sophia.

Sophia: Whatever. Stop making it so easy, then.

Castiel: Are you actually going to go out with him?

Sophia: If nothing else is happening that night.

Castiel: You know you can't expose him to this world, Sophia.

Sophia: No, but I can have fun. I lead a group of people, guys, and I'm often fighting a battle between Heaven and Earth. I have an angel who hasn't fully grown accustomed to feelings, and I have Gigantor over here who is painfully codependent on his brother. It'd be nice to hang out with someone who doesn't have emotional issues. Give me a break. I just wanna go on a date. You know, a date? Guy calls to take girl out to dinner? They have a meal together and enjoy each other's presence instead of running around covered in goo and/or blood that may or may not be human? Remember those at all, Sam?

Sam: I remember dating. I remember not being sure whether I should hold a door for the girl or not.

Sophia: Always hold the door. It's just nice. Cas, I'd ask if you remember dating, but then I remember you never actually took me on a date. Not even when I was mortal.

Castiel: I did, too. We went to that awful place.

Sophia: The arcade is NOT a date, Castiel. Not even when your mortal girlfriend is only 16.

 _(Sam looks deep in thought.)_

Sam: Why didn't you tell me you sold the restaurant? You loved that place.

Sophia: I gave up everything about living in Nashville, Sammy. It hurt too much to stay there. Between memories of Dean and I and memories of you and I… I needed to make new ones somewhere else. Of course, I assumed at that point that I would be making all new memories with just Castiel, not all new memories with you, Dean, AND Castiel…

 _(Sophia's nose starts to bleed. Castiel waves a hand over it, stopping it for her. He is suspicious.)_

Castiel: You've been getting a lot of nosebleeds.

Sophia: Guess I have low iron in my blood.

 _(An awkward silence shows that Castiel doesn't believe her, and Sam is suspicious as well.)_

 _(Castiel has just discovered Sophia is allowing Lucifer to possess her. He enters her home, standing in the foyer.)_

Castiel _(yelling)_ : SOPHIA!

 _(Sophia stops at the top of the stairs.)_

Sophia: Castiel?

Castiel: Why would you do this, Sophia?

Sophia: Do what?

Castiel: Don't play dumb. How could you give permission and let him in?

Sophia: Castiel. Please. I have a thousand reasons for saying yes, and only one for saying no.

Castiel: He could kill you, Sophia.

Sophia: Just listen. With his power, I've been able to right some wrongs.

Castiel: Lucifer is inside you, Sophia. Nothing is more wrong.

 _(Sam enters from the living room.)_

Sam: What?!

Sophia: I can explain. Lucifer came to me. He needed a body to possess. My body is the only one strong enough to withstand it.

Sam: What purpose could Lucifer possibly have to make you even consider allowing him to possess you?! Sophia, you have done some stupid things, but-

Sophia: He can and will kill Metatron. How did you even figure it out, Castiel?!

Castiel: Your nosebleeds tipped me off. Lucifer gets restless being so cramped inside you, doesn't he? He bumps around in there a lot. It didn't hurt that I ran into Balthazar on my way here. Imagine my shock to meet with my dead brother, whom I killed.

 _(Sophia looks painfully guilty.)_

Sophia: He told you everything.

Castiel: I killed him, Sophia, and there he was standing front of me. Only another angel could have brought him back, and none of the other angels would care to see his return. Of course he told me. Sophia, I could kill you!

Sophia: You can't. You won't.

Sam: So that's why you've been acting off. You've been hiding all of this. Sophia, we promised each other no more secrets. How could you do this?

 _(Sam leaves the room, coming back in with his bag. Sophia looks hurt.)_

Sophia: What are you doing?

Sam: You lied to me. I can't trust you, Sophia. I can't stay here anymore.

Sophia: Sammy… I did it to protect you. He would have gone into your body. He has an open invite. He can take you as a vessel again any time he wants. You never formally expelled him from you. And I did it to save Cass. Lucifer can get your grace back.

Castiel: I told you, leave it alone, Sophia. I've accepted my fate.

 _(Sophia's eyes gush with tears. She takes Castiel by the face, kissing him.)_

Sophia: Well, I haven't! You told me I was a thing worth saving once. You saved me, regardless of what I've done- and I've done a lot worse than you, Castiel. Are you not a man worth saving? I've saved thousands of lives, Castiel- and I WILL save yours. So don't tell me you've accepted your fate- you don't even know what your fate is yet. This is Team Free Will, not Team Lay Down and Die. I will save you, darling. Just trust me, please. Both of you.

 _(They are both dumbfounded. Castiel is shaking his head in disbelief, but yet he still wants to trust her.)_

Castiel: I want to believe you have the best of intentions.

Sophia: I do. I'm not afraid of him anymore, Castiel. We can destroy Metatron and save you.

Castiel: Why would Lucifer want to save me?

Sophia: Because I want him to, and I'm letting him use my body.

Castiel: What makes you think you can trust him?

Sophia: I know everything he's thinking, Castiel. He's exposed to me completely. He doesn't want to save you, but he will. Because I'll make him do it if he reneges. I will save you, Castiel, even if it kills me.

 _(Sam still doesn't trust the situation. He remembers his torture.)_

Sam: I still think you're being stupid, Sophia. He tortured me. He was inside me, too.

Sophia: It's different, Sam. I'm not mortal. I can control him within me. He can't hurt me.

Sam: Sophia, you have to come with me. Dean and I can help you get Lucifer back in the Cage.

Sophia: Why would I do that?

 _(Sam moves closer to her, about to take her by the arm, but she steps back.)_

Sam: Come on, Sophia. We can help you. You weren't in your right mind when you said yes. Come on, honey.

Sophia: I don't need your help. I can kick him out when I'm good and done.

Sam: Sophia… If you don't come willingly, Cass and I will take you by force.

 _(Sophia's eyes change, and her face darkens.)_

Sophia: I don't think so.

Castiel: Sophia, we can't let you do this. Come on.

 _(Sam and Castiel step closer, taking Sophia's arms, but she tosses the both of them off her, taking them by surprise. They stand up, ready to fight her, but stop when they see her. Sophia's body jerks a little, and her brow furrows.)_

Sam: Sophia…

Sophifer: You're not talking to your girl right now, Sammy-O. You jealous I traded up for a prettier vessel?

Sam: You get out of her right now.

Sophifer: Can't do it unless she tells me to. Relax. I'm not doing anything she doesn't like. _(notices Castiel)_ Hey, brother. She's got nothing but good things to say about you.

Castiel: If you hurt her, I'll…

Sophifer: I've already killed you once. I know you're one of Dad's favorites. Sophia will never let me hurt you. So I can't hurt her. Calm down. I'll take care of your little Metatron problem.

Castiel: In exchange for what?

Sophifer: Sophia letting me live to get back to the Cage.

Sam: You're not just running around in her for kicks, Lucifer. What's your game here?

Sophifer: Just having a little fun. Sophia's got a nice, tight body for me to play around in- doesn't she, boys?

Castiel: Lucifer, I swear-

Sophifer: Do you see Sophia protesting me, Castiel? She allowed me in. At least she believes in me, brother- which is more than I can say for you.

Castiel: She doesn't know you as I do. If you do anything to hurt her, Lucifer, I swear…

 _(Sophifer jerks, her eyes rolling back in her head. Castiel reaches out for her, but they roll back to forward, and she looks at them.)_

Sophia: Sorry.

Castiel: How could you do this, Sophia? Have you gone insane?

Sophia: You really want me to answer that question?

Castiel: I thought I had restored you to health.

Sophia: Desperate times call for desperate measures, Castiel. I'm not giving up, even if you have.

 _(Sophia disappears. Castiel and Sam are lost.)_

 _(Sophia reappears in the woods, annoyed.)_

Sophia: Ya know, you didn't have to do that. I can handle the boys.

 _(Lucifer appears in front of her, casually leaning against a tree.)_

Lucifer: I perceived a threat, Sophia. I couldn't let them hurt you.

Sophia: You think they would hurt me?

Lucifer: If they knew I was possessing you? Yeah, they would, in a heartbeat. They would torture your meat suit until you ejected me, Sophia.

Sophia: Be real with me, Luci. Can you really save Cass?

Lucifer: I can. I never lied to you about that.

Sophia: What did you lie to me about?

Lucifer: You really didn't need to bring back Balthazar.

 _(Sophia rolls her eyes. She begins to realize that her interactions with Lucifer are becoming normalized to her, and she is confused by it.)_

Sophia: Really?

 _(Lucifer laughs.)_

Lucifer: Any other questions, dove?

Sophia: No.


End file.
